The Relations Of Viletown
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: The Ruffs want revenge, and they find a helping hand in an old abandoned mirror belonging to the Puffs. The Puffs need help, and they find it in the same mirror. But when both sides are equal, who is destined to win?


Row-dy-ruff. Three syllables. Rowdy and ruff. Ruff could be interpreted as rough if you thought about it. It made enough sense. At the beginning, anyways.

Po-wer-punk. Three syllables. Power and punk. Two words that pretty much described the three sisters of Viletown. Well, not exactly. If so, they would be called the 'SarcasticSpoiledUnnecessaril yViolent Girls'. Just like the Rowdyruffs would be called the 'ControllingDemandingDimwitte dPsychotic' Boys.

How did they meet each other? Maybe it happened when the Rowdyruffs were looting the Utonium household, and one of them uncovered an eerily glowing mirror. Maybe they decided to take it home to investigate it (and so Brick could tie up his hair). Maybe one of them accidentally smashed it, turning the simple, heart-shaped mirror into a portal. Anything could've happened really.

They didn't meet each other for a few weeks, though. But when they did, it could be best described as…well, interesting.

Brick fell in love with her. It must've been creepy to his brothers, but he fell in love with her and catered to her every whim like a desperate fool. He would do anything just to see her smile, and not a condescending smirk, but a _real, _happy smile. He turned into an awkward dimwit around her, without even once stopping to think that it was strange that he loved this girl so much when she looked almost exactly like his arch-nemesis.

Boomer hated her and he couldn't figure out why. She was exactly like him: blonde-haired, blue-eyed, destructive, and not too bright. But he _hated _her. The moment he saw her, she became the bane of his existence. He went out of his way to antagonize her. He hated everything she did; from the way she swung her blonde pigtails into his face, to how she preferred to fight her enemies.

Butch didn't know what to think. At first, he thought she was amusing. She got angry at the slightest things, and when she did, it was like watching a glowing green firework. But it soon progressed from fireworks into nuclear explosions. That's when he began to fear her. She was abnormally strong, and saw no good in anything. She was attractive, and he was at the age where hormones dominated his entire being, but she seemed to feel no emotion other than hate and disgust, and that repulsed him. _She terrified him. _

Berserk liked him. But not in _that _way. He was attractive, intelligent, and helped her in every way possible. But she couldn't love him, not ever, because she loved _him _instead: the humorous, dorky redhead with the weird inventions and swirling yellow glasses that she knew she could never have. But she respected Brick as a fighter and a friend, trying not to think about the fact that one day she might have to break his heart.

Brat was disgusted by him. She hated him in every way possible. He antagonized her endlessly, and she hated him for it. He was just another douchebag and another heartbreaker. He was just another _male. _And on top of that, he _dared _taunt her? But no matter how much he teased her, she just could not bring herself to fight him. Mostly because he looked like the girl that she loved the most, and it infuriated her.

Brute detested him, almost for the same reason that Brat hated Boomer. Butch was _annoying. _He was…_idiotic. Disrespectful. Careless. Comedic. Weak. Perverted. _She detested him more than she had ever detested something. She hated him more than she hated her pathetic male counterpart. She hated him more than she hated sweets, Her, and the Oppressor. She wanted nothing more than to pull out his ribs one by one and then rip his spine out, but she _couldn't _for the time being. And so Brute could do nothing but wait until their truce was over so she could rip him apart, limb from limb.

It was a rocky relationship, to say the least. Butch and Boomer, although they would never admit it, were _terrified _of the oldest Ruff, and stayed in Viletown even though they would like nothing better than to just _leave. _They hated each other with a special sort of fiery loathing, but there was no doubt that they progressed further than they did when the Ruffs were still in Townsville.

Viletown was falling, but this time it wouldn't be able to repair itself. The dimension's heroes were still in their recuperation pods, slowly healing from a particularly harsh beating. There was nothing else to protect the city. The gutters overflowed with blood, and screams constantly ran out through the streets. The citizens of Viletown could only hide amongst the rubble and pray for salvation.

And eventually it came, in the form of three superpowered teenage girls who finally noticed that the heart-shaped mirror that once occupied Bubbles's desk was gone.


End file.
